A:tLA Confessions
by Hors D'oeuvres
Summary: Composed of a wide variety of forms— script, prose, poetry, notes, letters, and more. This holds the confessions of the actors and actresses that played the roles of our beloved Avatar: the Last Airbender characters. From our deadly ladies from the Fire Nation, to the Gaang, to all the other characters! So come in and take a peek. Who knows? You might find out a few new secrets...
1. Knives and Whips

Author's Notes: Warning! This will be a very long author's notes. Why? Because this is the only location I can place my "significant" ramblings before letting all of you read the story.

First of all, this is my (drum-roll please) fifth attempt at writing an Avatar: the Last Airbender fanfic, and I can honestly say that this one will be very different from the others. The first one I've written is "The Beautiful Monster," the second one is "Ursa Major," the third one is "The Night Jasmine," and the fourth one is "Of Exterior Designs" (yes, shameless advertising).

Second, this story is different from the others because it will follow a wide variety of forms— from script to notes to letters to... well, anything else that comes to my mind.

Third, this story is set in an AU (Alternate Universe), and this universe is different in the way that the cartoon, Avatar: the Last Airbender, was actually live action and that all characters were played by actors and actresses that looked and sounded _exactly_ like them. This is the premise of this fanfic, and this story will explore this AU through a show, called "A:tLA Confessions," which is composed of interviews, anonymous written confessions, and any other ways that, you the readers, might want.

The story will be about the actors and actresses and how they felt about playing the characters that they were given. All of these interviews and confessions are snippets that were taken from the unedited and uncensored original material that the show gathered.

All of the chapters will mostly be in random order— not arranged chronologically, alphabetically, numerically, or in any other way. Any hint of organization is most probably an accident, but there is also a chance that it is an intended occurrence. I do not promise anything though, as this will just be a sort of collected drabbles.

And, as this is my first time trying my hand at the genre of humor, please tell me if I had decided correctly when I believed myself ready to venture into it or not.

Thank you!

...

And I suppose that is it for the story.

Ah, yes, the cover of this story was created by the skilled Archristol (who can be found in Deviantart, , Tumblr, and youtube), who generously allowed me the honor of using this fantastic artwork for my story.

And, as I have promised, I will put up a link to your profile and artwork; however, (_why oh why? _) will not let me post anything like that in a story, so I will post the links on my bio, where I will (hopefully) be allowed to do it.

To those who are eager to look for Archristol's works, of course, she can easily be found through Google. For now.

I truly recommend looking up her works as she has a way with the human anatomy that makes her works look very, very, _very _aesthetically pleasing. Not only that, she is also quite keen on fashion and has a wonderful sense of humor.

Once again, thank you, Archristol for letting me use your work!

...

And, well, if there seems to be any problems, errors, or inconsistencies, please do not hesitate to point them out. I hope all of you will read, like, fave, follow, review...etc.

If you want to, of course...

**_And, oh yes, do not forget to vote in the poll on my profile!_**

**_And, also, if you have facebook, please do not hesitate to follow the link on my profile to like my facebook page "Hors D'oeuvres."_**

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

_A:tLA Confessions_

* * *

Knives and Whips

* * *

**Mai:**

One of the hardest parts about being Mai was making sure not to flinch or even just wince whenever the blades I handled accidentally nicked my palms. They told me that I could use fake ones, of course, for safety—

But I wanted authenticity.

And I got it, along with the scars on my hands.

* * *

**June: **

The pick-up jokes are always funny, but there was only one that I really, really liked.

I won't say, specifically, who said it though, but I am sure many of you can guess who it is from the picture I'll paint for you all.

It was just after we finished shooting the scene where Lazy Tea Man and Angry Boy offer me gold to find the Avatar.

I was tired, sweaty, hungry, and ready for a break. So, still in full June garb, I headed towards the snack table and tried to grab anything to eat before heading towards my trailer. I took a few bagels, unhealthy, I know, and was just about to leave when—

Arms. These slender arms suddenly snaked around my waist. I was surprised, clearly, but everyone else was too busy with their own stuff to notice me.

"Well, well, well," a sexy, feminine voice then said—

Interviewer: She's a girl?

June: Oh, didn't I say that from the beginning?

Interviewer: ... no.

June: *grins at the camera*

Well now you get a bit of hot girl on girl images along with the mystery, aren't you lucky?

Interview: Very.

June: So, yes, she holds my waist, pulls me to her-

The Prude Producer: Too much details! This is still a kid's show, you know!

June: Oh, fine! She just tightly hugged me and said, "I'll let you whip me if I misbehave," then! F*bleep*ing censorship s*bleep*!

Interviewer: … well, that went a lot better than expected.

* * *

**June:**

I liked using the whip, but I had to practice with it a lot first. It's not as easy to use as it seems, apparently, but I found someone willing to help me get used to it.

Besides, she was misbehaving, anyway.

— and, oh, just so you know, she got to use it on me t—

The Prude Producer: Miss June!

June: *winks at the camera*

Rawr.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This is the first time I have ever written and posted anything like this so please tell me what you, the readers, think about it.

And, yes, all of the updates will be this short, just the slightest bit longer or just the slightest bit shorter. The actors and actresses will also use the names of their characters for now as their_ real names _will remain a secret until the very last update of this story. Suggestions as to what their names should be would be happily accepted by me. So if any of you believe that one of them should be named... what you want them to be named, please do not hesitate to tell me so. And other suggestions will be readily received as well, such as allergies, likes, dislikes, etc.

Thank you all very much!

And well, like it? Love it? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

**Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.**

H.O.D.


	2. Fire and Flexibility

Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews, faves, and follows...

And **tuxjim**, my dear friend, thank you for giving this one a chance... it is something that I believe I will have a lot of fun with. I hope that you will soon add this to your favorite list, and... yes, I have seen the reviews you have left for my other updates. Thank you for all of them. As for what you said about "The Night Jasmine," I suppose you have forgotten the plot since it has been so long since I have updated it. I sincerely hope that you will read it again though and tell me what you think. Thank you very much!

Ah, well, that is all.

I hope all of you will read, like, fave, follow, review...etc.

If you want to, of course...

**_And, oh yes, do not forget to vote in the poll on my profile!_**

**_And, also, if you have facebook, please do not hesitate to follow the link on my profile to like my facebook page "Hors D'oeuvres."_**

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

_A:tLA Confessions_

* * *

Fire and Flexibility

* * *

Princess Azula: It was rather _tiresome_, at times, being the villainous royal with azure fire—

*a pink blur suddenly bursts into the room, evidence to a certain actress playing an acrobat character eavesdropping*

Ty Lee: What?! But-but-I-thought-you-liked-it-no-matter-what-because-you-were-having-fun-with-me!

Princess Azula: —but I never said that it was not worth it.

*amber eyes roll languidly before directing themselves towards the breathless pink-lover*

Breathe, Ty Lee, and get out. This is Princess Azula's confession time, not a TyZula-fluffy-lovefest.

* * *

Ty Lee: Yes, my character was a non-bender, but what she lacked in elemental powers, she more than made up for in her dexterity, skills, agility-

Princess Azula: *amber eyes shining mischievously*

Her flexibility though,

*she cuts in before pausing briefly, her crimson painted lips curling upwards in her patented smirk*

is her most admirable trait...

Ty Lee: *her adorable nose scrunching in uncertainty* Ah, yes, her undeniable flexibility…

*interrupted once again by Princess Azula's silken voice*

Princess Azula: Which I always made sure to put to good use.

Ty Lee: *finally starting to understand what Princess Azula was alluding to* Ah, yes, good use...

Interviewer: *shifts eyes from one to the other*

… is there—

Ty Lee: No!

Interviewer: Miss Ty Lee?

Ty Lee: *stands up from her chair and heads towards the door* I am done for now. I need to... Braid my hair.

Interviewer: *confused and turns to the Fire Nation Royal* Princess?

Princess Azula: I will go help her, she might get herself into a very _tangled_ situation.

Interviewer: *sighs out* Ah, well, that's it for today, I suppose.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This is the first time I have ever written and posted anything like this so please tell me what you, the readers, think about it.

And, yes, all of the updates will be this short, just the slightest bit longer or just the slightest bit shorter. The actors and actresses will also use the names of their characters for now as their_ real names _will remain a secret until the very last update of this story. Suggestions as to what their names should be would be happily accepted by me. So if any of you believe that one of them should be named... what you want them to be named, please do not hesitate to tell me so. And other suggestions will be readily received as well, such as allergies, likes, dislikes, etc.

Thank you all very much!

And well, like it? Love it? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

**Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.**

H.O.D.


	3. Sibling Rivalry?

Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews, faves, and follows...

And **tuxjim**, my dear friend, I feel quite proud of myself for having another story of mine added to your favorite list. Thank you very much! I sincerely hope that you will continue liking my updates for this story of mine. As for "Night Jasmine," I will be updating that as well. And I hope that you will like my update for that story as well. I am glad to know that everything is going well- do continue to take care of yourself!

And, well, that is all.

I hope all of you will read, like, fave, follow, review...etc.

If you want to, of course...

**_And, oh yes, do not forget to vote in the poll on my profile!_**

**_And, also, if you have facebook, please do not hesitate to follow the link on my profile to like my facebook page "Hors D'oeuvres."_**

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

_A:tLA Confessions_

* * *

Sibling Rivalry?

* * *

Sokka: *sitting next to Katara and gesturing wildly with his hands*

The hair loops really got to me, even from the very start, you know? There were just always _there! _And they tempted me every single time!

*glares at his supposed sister's hair*

They make me we want to grab them in my hands. They make we want to seize them—

Squeeze them!

Pull them!

Katara: And this, dear audience, is the show: 'Sokka and His Crazy Fetishes.'

*rolls her eyes as Sokka does a face-palm*

Please don't tune in next time.

* * *

Zuko: The scar-face make-up they put on my face was heavy, hot, and disgusting.

*eyes narrow in distaste*

It took hours to put on and when I used to sweat a lot, some of it ended up dripping down my chin. Smudged and smeared, sometimes it ended up on the strangest places! Not only that, it was also very hard to see through that face-cake mix at times. The stunts were deadly enough but with my depth perception—

*the door to the confession room suddenly opens, revealing a smirking Princess Azula*

Princess Azula: Be ready, he will start moaning about his honor soon.

Zuko: *glares at her briefly before shaking his head and smirking*

Don't you have _other people _to disturb, since you are already disturbed enough?

Princess Azula: *raises her hands and claps slowly and mockingly before turning towards the camera*

And this, everyone, is why it was so easy to play the better sibling.

Interviewer: *shifts eyes from now annoyed Zuko to triumphant Princess Azula*

Is this the usual exchange between the two of you even behind the scenes?

Zuko and Azula: *nods*

Zuko: It helps getting into character much more easily.

Princess Azula: But out of the scene, off the set, and completely outside of the studio, the atmosphere is undeniably different.

*waves right hand dismissively*

Besides, how can I be this mean to my twin brother in real life?

Interviewer: *flabbergasted look*

… what? Twins? _How? _

Zuko: Through our parents havi—

The Prude Producer: Not explicitly, please!

Princess Azula: *rolls her amber eyes*

This was the point of this documentary, is it not? To learn about us, the actors and actresses, who played every character in Avatar: the Last Airbender? Well, that was just a new tidbit of information for all of you.

Zuko and Princess Azula: *gazes condescendingly towards the Interviewer*

_We are twins._

Interviewer: … I.

I need a break.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This is the first time I have ever written and posted anything like this so please tell me what you, the readers, think about it.

And, yes, all of the updates will be this short, just the slightest bit longer or just the slightest bit shorter. The actors and actresses will also use the names of their characters for now as their_ real names _will remain a secret until the very last update of this story. Suggestions as to what their names should be would be happily accepted by me. So if any of you believe that one of them should be named... what you want them to be named, please do not hesitate to tell me so. And other suggestions will be readily received as well, such as allergies, likes, dislikes, etc.

Thank you all very much!

And well, like it? Love it? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

**Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.**

H.O.D.


End file.
